Turtle
=The Pilot= Terrible guy, an hero'd at the end of Falling Down after a bad DEX roll of 99. More words. Personality Appearance Hispanic manlet. Grown up a few inches but now has pointy ears after taking Progenitor Nanites. Relations & Allies Team Rest Well Mask Justicar Kuz'kina Mat =Old Suit = Light build DEX-4 DUR-2 (Bio -1) POW-2 REC-4 (Bio +5) SPD 2 STR2 Out of 200 points Features: Gills (Free with Amphibious) Fins (Free with Amphibious) Adhesion (190) Natural Weapons (180) Body Type Bio (170) Amphibious (150) A.I: none User Interface: Nerve Suit (145) H.U.D: Suit Status (145) Advanced Suit Status (140) Night Vision (130) Thermal Vision (120) Sonar (Free with Amphibious) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (120) Worm (115) Weapons: Metalstorm (95) Defenses: none Drones: Scout (90) Upgrades: Environmental Controls I, II & III (60) Collapsible (55) Grappling hooks (50) Storage (50) Nanites: Hydra (40) Mycelium I & II (20) Progenitor (10) Berserker (0) = New Suit = Suit Crunch __FORCETOC__ After the new factions have revealed themselves, Turtle Mk. II has joined the Green Initiative faction in order to best honor the memory of his cousin who has perished at Operation Falling Down at what was once Vancouver. Medium build DEX-3 (+1 with Maneuvering Rockets) DUR-3 (Bio -1)(+1 DUR w/ Armor plating)(+3 DUR when blocking) POW-4 REC-4 (Bio +4) (Falling down reward +2, unless other members want to contest it with M695) SPD-4 STR-3 (+1 with Sub-Armor Pistons) Out of 275 points (30 for Falling Down)+(15 from Operation Avalanche)+(15 from Operation Mountain Goat) +15 (Operation Minesweeper)=238 points Points are halfed after joining the Green Initiative Out of 238 Points (+15 points after Operation Red Eye)(+15 points after Stormwatch)(+15 points after Operation Lurker) (+15 points after Operation Blowout) (+2 points after Operation Bye Bye Byrdy, 13 points left-over?) (-15 points after Opalite Technologies contract reward) (Operation Deep Freeze +15) (Operation Trick-or-Treat +15 points left-over) (Operation High Noon +10 points left-over) (Operation Heart of Darkness +20 increase in limit cap) (Operation Fire of the Gods +15 points left-over) (Operation Vannai Don't Surf +15 points left-over) (Operation Monster Hunter +15 points left-over) (Operation War & Peace +30 points left-over) (Operation Crime & Punishment -30 points, +25 points) (+15 Operation To End All Things) (+15 Operation Black Ice) (+15 Operation Broken Mike) (+15 Operation Chicago Shambles-unfinished) (+15 Operation Blood Diamonds) (+15 Operation Final Frontier) (+15 Operation RE:1453-Unfinished) (+15 Operation Divine Assessors-Unfinished) (+15 Operation Hidden Dagger) 320 points Features: Gills (320) (Free in Aquatic form) Fins (320) (Free in Aquatic form) Natural Weapons (320) (Free with G.I sign-on bonus)(Applied to 3 arms) 2x Extra Limbs (2 Arms) (310) Levitation (300) Body type: Variable+Bio/Aquatic+Bio/Mimic (265) (Bio is halved with G.I sign-on bonus)(Aquatic is free w/ GI) A.I: Agent (255) User Interface: Brain Implant (235) H.U.D: Suit Status (235) Advanced Suit Status (230) Hawkeye (220) (Doubled with G.I penalty after first purchase) Sonar (220) (Free while in Aquatic form) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (220) Weapons: Suit Control Grenade (215) Battle Rifle W/ Suppressor & AP Ammo (195) Experimental #004 (Underbarrel attached)(Opalite Technologies Contract Cost 5 points-190 points) Metro Special w/ Flechettes (165) Experimental #004 Underbarrel attachment (160) Longbow (160) (Resurgence Award) Defenses 2x Light Shields (150) 1 Light Shield (145) 1 Plasma Shield (130) Shield Link Armor Plating (+1 DUR) Repulsor Shield EMP Shield (120) Drones 1 Avatar drone (110) Drone Upgrade Avatar upgrade (Naga body type, Radar, 1 Point to weapons 1 Crowd Control grenade, 1 Beam Sabre, 1 Particle Beam) (100) Upgrades: Envirnonmental Status (100) Environmental Status II & III (85) (Halved with G.I bonus) Camouflage (85) (free with GI as a light or medium suit) Collapsible I (80) Sub-Armor Pistons (70) Maneuvering Rockets (60) Storage (60) Nanites: Canvas I (55) Canvas II (50) Hydra I (40) Hydra II (30) Mycelium (20) Mycelium II (10) Berserker (0) Reference PACYOA TEAMWORK EDITION "..." =The Pilot= Yuri Borisovich Sakharov Personality Insert Russian stereotypes here Appearance Lost his body after Operation Cracking Egg, now a cyborg in an Avatar's body. Relations & Allies Russian gov't, along with the late Turtle-Shark. =The Suit= (+15 Operation Lord of War) (+15 Operation Cracking Egg) (Points halved after joining Moqaddas) Class: Fortress Stats Dex:1 Dur:5 (+2 when blocking)(+1 with Armor Plating) Pow:5 Rec:1 Spd:3 Str:5 215 Points Features: None Body Type: Biped (0) Suit AI Soldier AI (10) User Interface Brain Implant (30) HUD Suit Status (30) Advanced Suit Status (35) Floodlights (40) Radar (50) COMMS Radio Transmitter (50) Free-Space Optical Transmitter (60) Defense Maze (70) Weapons Suit Control Grenade (75) Crowd Control Grenade (80) Flamethrower (90) Grenade Launcher (100) Vibroblade (Knuckle duster) (110) 2x RPGs (140) Defenses 2x Light Shields (150) 2x Heavy Shields (170) Armor Plating Shield Link Battering Piston Shield Link Drones Avatar (+1 with Fortress suit's Carrier bonus, spare is kept at base)(180) Upgrades Environmental Controls (180) Environmental Controls II (190) Cyber Brain (200) Martial Arts: Sambo, Vibroblade (205) Veteran Soul (210) Collapsible I (215) Nanites None Suit Crunch Category:Medium Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE